Satisfaction
by Zelgadis55
Summary: Even a prince has times where he can indulge in the moment. Set not long after the end of Gunlock. No real spoilers. Non shounenai. Oneshot. Please read and review.


Series: Saiyuki  
Author: Zelgadis55  
Beta: Diva Urd  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimers: Nope, not mine, never will be, no matter how much I desire the gorgeous Prince of Flame. Kougaiji and all other canon Saiyuki characters belong to Kazuya Minekura. I would worship the ground she walks on if I ever went to Japan.

Summary: Even a prince has times where he can indulge in the moment. Set not long after the end of Gunlock. No real spoilers. Non shounen-ai.

A/N: I wrote this story in response to a comment Goku-mum once made on the Webefanfiction mailing list so you can blame her. I have had this story in mind for over six months. I just wasn't able to write it until I finished my other fic.

- . - . -

**Satisfaction**

"Ah Kougaiji dear, there you are at last." Gyokumen Koushu called. She had a smile of apparent friendliness on her face and a light, pleased tone in her voice. "You've been keeping me waiting for over an hour." Her tone may have sounded friendly but the glint in her eyes was anything but.

Kougaiji walked up to within a few meters of her throne, his expression hard and his body language untrusting. When he spoke, the words were polite, even slightly respectful, but the undercurrent in his tone spoke volumes of his hatred for the woman lazing in front of him. "I am sorry, Gyokumen Koushu. Unfortunately, I had matters to attend to that could not be left."

She smiled, "And yet, this morning you still had time to visit the pillar your dear mother Rasetsunyo is imprisoned within." She sighed. "It's enough to make me jealous. After all, I am your stepmother. You should treat me with some affection too."

The youkai prince clenched his fist and jaw in anger about the vile woman's casual reminder of the hold she had over him. Doing her bidding was the only hope he had of releasing his mother from the containment spell placed upon her. The worst part was that Gyokumen knew this and she took full advantage of her knowledge.

"It's so sad to know that you and your… servants have still made no progress in retrieving the Maten Kyoumon. Also, rumour has it that last time you came face to face with the monk carrying the scripture, you made no move against him."

'Rumour,' Kougaiji thought bitterly, 'meaning Ni Jenyi has his spies out again.' It was a mystery as to how the infuriating man kept so up-to-date, even when the prince knew they adhered to the strictest secrecy.

Gyokumen's smile was now that of a predator. "You know that acquiring the Maten Kyoumon is the only way _she_ will ever be freed."

How dare she speak about his mother like that? Kougaiji fought back his anger. It would not do to let on just how strongly he felt, that would give her even more power over him. As it was, she had too much.

"Don't you care about _her_ any more, dear prince?"

Swallowing to give himself a moment in which to ensure a steady, calm voice, the prince answered. "The enemy the Sanzo-ikkou were up against at the time was a serious threat which needed to be dealt with. If Sanzo and his people had not been up to the task, then we would have to have dealt with it. It was the end of a long day and a long battle before the threat was finally dealt with. By then, the Sanzo-ikkou were tired and wounded."

"A perfect time to kill them and take the scripture."

The pyro-powered prince narrowed his eyes warningly, "I will not fight a weakened opponent."

Gyokumen suddenly rose from her throne, her expression and voice filled with anger. "_Then you write off your mother_. It was your best chance at obtaining that which we seek." She strode over as she spoke until she was directly in front of her lover's son. Smiling into his unflinching face, Gyokumen purred, the anger she voiced moments ago seemingly gone, "If you cannot do the job, I suggest you start looking for new subordinates. The ones you have are obviously holding you back."

"It is not your place to tell me who to have in my employ." Kougaiji almost snapped. He knew a threat against Yaone and Dokugakuji when he heard one and he was not about to take it. If that woman made one more threat against someone he cared about…

Her eyes filled with further anger at the prince's insubordination, "In your father's absence, I rule here. You may be heir to his throne but my dear Gyuumaou is not dead, only sealed." Gyokumen began to walk away before feigning remembrance and turning back, a twisted smile on her lips. "One other thing, Kougaiji dear, I want my daughter back. Like the scriptures, she is also vital to reviving my darling Gyuumaou."

Kougaiji finally had enough. To hell with his stepmother, to hell with her threats, before he realised what he was doing, he found his body reacting on autopilot. His right fist clenched tightly, he drew his arm back and let fly with a solid right hook that landed smack in the middle of Gyokumen's face.

As he looked on, blood pouring from the fallen bitch's face, there was only one thing Kougaiji could think of, how intensely satisfying that one, single punch had been.

- . - . -

There was a gentle knock and when there was no answer forthcoming, the door quietly and cautiously opened. Yaone stuck her head into the room, peering around to search. She smiled in relief and entered. In a hushed tone, the apothecary said, "There you are, Lirin-sama. I have been looking for you everywhere."

Lirin turned, smiling brightly up at her friend. Yaone had always been closer to being a mother to the teen than Gyokumen ever had been; maybe more like a caring big sister. "Hi Yaone-chan!" She replied in a bright but amazingly for her, quiet tone.

The apothecary walked softly toward the young burnt-orange haired youkai and stopped near the bed that the girl sat beside. "What are you doing here, Lirin-sama?" she asked, curiosity eating away at her.

"Watching onii-chan sleep." Lirin answered with an adoring smile.

"Kougaiji-sama looks happy." Yaone observed.

"He's been dreaming. He didn't look very happy earlier, but then," Lirin shrugged, "he just did. I wonder what he was dreaming about."

"I couldn't say, Lirin-sama. Come on, it's past your bedtime." Yaone said gently.

"Aww, can't I stay here? I like seeing onii-chan happy."

Yaone shook her head sternly. "Not tonight, it's late and we're all tired." The apothecary took Lirin's hand with a smile as the girl pouted but acquiesced. Upon exiting the room, Yaone asked, "what do you think Kougaiji-sama was dreaming about?"

Lirin grinned brightly as she allowed her friend to lead her to her own room, "That's easy!" she exclaimed happily, "A great big meat bun!"

Owari


End file.
